La manera de alejarte de mi
by Linda-29693
Summary: Kagome tiene que volver...Tiene 18 años y a madurado bastante...Por qué él se quedo con Kikyo? Por qué ella no podía volver? Pero, al final encontrara una manera de hacer el momento eterno y terminar las historia en donde comenzó. OneShot InuKag


Hola!!!

Mi primer fic de Inuyasha, un One-Shot con la canción Sentada aquí en mi alma de Chayanne... Disfrutenlo! Es kagome x Inuyasha nOn

-Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo ,  
que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
y me persigues en la sombra, tú,  
De dónde sales tú?-

En una oscura habitación, Kagome miraba hacía la luna. Tenía tanto tiempo sin volver a cruzar ese pozo que la llevaría a donde ella podía soñar tranquila. El reflejo plateado de la luz de luna hacia sombras que hacían fantasear a Kagome, la hacían volar hacia otro nuevo universo. Era totalmente estúpido seguir pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que haber hecho, todo eso de lo que debió apartarse. Ella trataba siempre de no recordar que aquel recuerdo la seguía toda su vida, desde que tenía quince años. Y ahora, con dieciocho años, no había podido olvidar todo lo que sufrió, vivió, amó...

La luna brillaba con más fuerza y la chica no dejaba de mirarla. Esa luz plateada la hipnotizaba todas las noches, todos los días, siempre, siempre...

-De dónde sales y me atacas?  
De dónde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme  
y elevarme, y elevarme?-

Cuando podía recordar, era placentero y divertido, era maravilloso. Pero, cuando volvía a la realidad y recordaba más de lo que había pensado. Todo lo malo y lo doloroso. Todo por lo que nunca había dejado de ser una simple niña enamorada. Las razones de no poder volar de nuevo hacía el mundo en donde podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Claro, no todo...

Tenía que volver. Aunque tuviera que alzarse contra todas las maldiciones posibles, tenía que volver. Contradiciendo su promesa de no interferir más en el triángulo amoroso. Contradiciendo su moral y su mente. Obedeciendo a todos los latidos de su corazón. Volvería, si. Pero no a acabar con una relación, no. Para volver a ver a ese amor por última vez y dejar sus sentimientos atados, lejos de ella, lejos de su mente, lejos de la tentación de volver a llorar por él.

-Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe,  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte ,  
a cada instante sí y a cada hora  
mi dulce amigo estás tú.-

Al bajar al pozo, Kagome reflexionó antes de actuar y abrió la tapa. Era un pozo normal y común. Nada lo diferenciaba de los demás. Nada era tan importante para ella que volver por un minutos y mirar de lejos aquel amor inalcanzable y dejarle a él la muestra de su amor y su cariño, sin que ésta la volviera a molestar.

Había abierto el pozo y sólo tenía que regresar por un momento. Ella podía, no iba a estar escapándose del dolor siempre. Ahogándose en un sentimiento de seguridad se lanzó al pozo. Ella iba hacia a él, iba a volver a verlo, a abrazarlo y a... a olvidarlo. Aquella caída fue eterna, Kagome sonreía satisfecha, en ese momento sólo él valía más que ella, solo ella lo amaba más que a ella misma.

-Sentado aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta,  
dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras.  
Sentado aquí en mis ojos, vivo en cada parpadeo,  
dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que a mis deseos.-

A diferencia de donde estaba ella, allí era de día y el bosque se encontraba más cálido y hogareño. Kagome salió, perturbada por tanta belleza. Era mucho menos bonito cuando ella venía para allá. Sintió el suave aroma de las orquídeas, por lo menos las fechas no estaban alteradas, era el quince de Mayo. Caminó un poco y se recostó en el suelo. En frente de ella estaba aquel árbol que cambió la manera de vivir de Kagome. Si ella ya no fuera tan madura pensara que ese árbol había echado todo a perder en su vida. Pero, con los dieciocho años que tenía eso ya no era su maldición, si no, algo por lo que tenía que vivir y tenía que superar.

Volvió la mirada, no venía para allá a dar un simple paseo. Tenía que hacer lo que vino a hacer. Decidida se levanto y pasó por alto el árbol y sonriendo le dijo: _-Gracias-. _Hubiera malgastado más tiempo y quedarse viendo el árbol, pero, él y el amor que sentía iban más allá de sus deseos. Llegó al pueblo con unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero no iba a mostrarse tan débil ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Cruzó un puente y vio su imagen reflejada en el lago. En sus ojos marrones podía ver el cadáver de aquellos ojos amarillos penetrantes y hermosos. Parecía que esa sombra la seguía cada vez que lograba superarse y lograba ser mejor, siempre apoyándola sin estar con ella. Debía ser la atmósfera de la situación la que hizo que ella se imaginara la silueta de Inuyasha detrás de ella. Si claro, eso no era producto de su imaginación. Kagome bajó la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Luego los abrió y su silueta seguía detrás de ella. Volteo rápidamente y lo vio cara a cara. No era una alucinación después de todo.

-Y me conoces más que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable,  
con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul.  
De dónde sales tú?-

-Hola- Dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos temblando.

-Kagome...- Sus ojos amarillos la miraron como nunca y ella sonrió cariñosamente- Volviste...

-Si- La chica tenía una expresión tan despreocupada que Inuyasha le tardó comprender que fingía- Cómo está Kikyo?

-Kagome...- Inuyasha no comprendía por qué ella preguntaba por Kikyo si eso a ella le hacía sufrir tanto- Está bien... Pero tú...

-Yo estoy bien- Kagome sonreía y miraba a su amado con esos ojos de "No te preocupes, estoy bien".

-Qué haces aquí?- Inuyasha no percató lo insensible que era esa pregunta. Era obvio que era lo que hacía ella aquí.

-Yo...- Era muy tonto decir que hacía allí. Él la hacía sentir vulnerable aparentando no saber que tenía ella que hacer.- Venía a ver...

-Todo está muy bien...- Anotó Inuyasha.

-Ya veo...- Respondió ésta y volvió su vista al lago.- Inuyasha...

-Si?- Contestó él.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Tres años...- Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome desde el reflejo del lago- Has cambiado.

-Tú igual...- La Kagome del lago era ajena a esa voz tan quebradiza e insegura de antes. Kagome apartó la vista de su reflejo y abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Estás más alta...- Dijo él aceptando el abrazo tiernamente. - O yo más bajo.

Kagome se aferraba a la túnica de Inuyasha y luego se apartó. Si seguía en se plan iba a echarse a llorar y eso era lo que había evitado.

-Yo estoy más alta.- Respondió Kagome. Se fue caminando del puente, sin decir más e Inuyasha la siguió.- Sabes? Cuando salí del pozo, me dí cuenta de que todo está mucho más bonito...

-Si... Kikyo cuida muy bien esas plantas y los aldeanos también la han ayudado mucho. Kikyo va a est...- Inuyasha miró a Kagome que sonreía con alegría.- muy feliz de verte...

-No lo creo.- Inuyasha no le dio crédito a sus oídos. Ella se lo había tomado tan a la ligera que costaba creer que eso la lastimara.- Al salir del pozo, caminando, me tropecé con el árbol sagrado... Sabes? Fue muy nostálgico.

-Gracias- Respondió él.

-No hay de que- Contestó Kagome.

-Recuerdas esa vez, que yo fui por primera vez a tu casa en Tokio?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si... Todos tocábamos tu orejas y...- Kagome respiró profundamente.

-Eso no- Cortó él- Recuerdas por qué fui?

-Porque...- Kagome lo miró y sonrió tan falso que se notaba a distancia- Porque tu me trataste mal... Eras malo...

-Umh, bueno... Te subestime ese día. Pero no me arrepiento...- Inuyasha la miró y devolvió una sonrisa burlona que hizo sentir a Kagome como antes.

-De dónde llegas y me atrapas?  
De dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme?-

Kagome siguió caminando y se detuvo en un árbol.

-Súbeme por favor, Inu- Sonrió ella.

-Hmp, ok- La agarro por la cintura y salto al árbol. - Aquí?

-Si, gracias.- Kagome se arreglo el largo pelo negro azabache y vislumbró el plateado reflejo del cabello de Inuyasha ondeado por la brisa. De pronto, una persona gritó algo...

-Inuyasha! La comida está lista! Cariño!- Gritaba alguien, que obviamente era Kikyo.- A pero estás...- Miró a Kagome.- Aquí...

-Hola Kikyo- Sonrió Kagome que saltó del árbol.

-Kagome! Estás...!- Kagome cayó en seco sin un raspón.- Ufff...

-También baja tú, tonto- Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha. Kikyo la miró un poco enojada.

_Que vino a hacer aquí ella?_ Pensó.

-Inu, cariño, ve a comer- Kikyo esperó a que bajara le dio un beso y luego él es fue.

Las dos chicas caminaron y llegaron a una parte del bosque que estaba muy fea. Kikyo agarro a Kagome por el cuello de su camisa y la estampó contra un árbol.

-Qué haces aquí?- Kikyo estaba realmente enfadada.

-Qué hice yo para que te pongas así?- Preguntó Kagome intentando zafarse.

-No digas eso así! Respóndeme primero.- Kikyo la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Vine para ver si todo estaba...- Kagome de separó de ella.

-Sobretodo! Querías venir por Inuyasha? No dejamos claro que estaría yo con él?- Kikyo iba a volver a agarrar a Kagome pero ella no se dejó.

-Okey! Si! Vine por él! Quería verlo! Tú sabes que yo lo amo!- Kagome estaba respirando con difilcultad por lo alto que gritó.

-Sólo para verlo? Sólo para eso!? Tú crees que soy estúpida!?- Kikyo gritaba más fuerte y la situación más difícil. - vete en este instante!

Kagome no podía llorar en frente de ella. Era tonto y estúpido. Tenía que superarlo así? Tenía que vivir? Podía vivir? No iba a vivir con ese recuerdo! No iba a ser feliz jamás!.

Kagome salió corriendo y dejó a Kikyo con su carácter sufiiente.

-Mejor así- Ella se volvió.

-Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amigo estas tú.-

Sólo había una forma de hacer eterno el momento de amarlo. Sólo había para ella una forma y una solución. Fue a ese árbol que podía escucharla sin tener que decir nada inteligente. Él se sabía toda su vida y sabía como ella terminaría. Ese árbol tenía que estar cerca de ella siempre. Y junto a él, el vivo recuerdo de inuyasha...

Vivo siempre para ella...

Vivo un amor irreal...

Vivo el dolor eterno...

-Ojalá él viva más que yo...- La chica se paró y monto, recostada del tronco. Sacó de su mochila una fecha y respiró con calma y vacilación. Rápidamente, en un solo movimiento, saltó, y se clavó a si misma la flecha en el corazón, uniéndola al árbol.

-Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome-

Después de eso , Inuyasha terminó de comer. Kikyo caminaba triunfante y él preguntó por Kagome.

-Ash, por allí. La dejé por allá.- Señaló el bosque.

Inuyasha no lo pensó y salió corriendo_. Qué fue lo que hiciste Kikyo!? _Pensó.

Vio el pozo y se volteó, camino más y vio el árbol que se había marchitado.

_Que raro.._. Pensó.

El árbol tenía unas frases escritas en el tronco y encima una flecha.

"_Una joven llena de amor y dolor,_

_Dejó guardado todo su corazón,_

_Clavando su propia flecha en él._

_No le dolió, ni lo sintió, _

_Sólo lloró, y las lágrimas,_

_solas grabaron estas palabras,_

_para quien lo lea le diga a él,_

_que la historia comienza y termina aquí."_

-Ka-Kagome? Kagome!!!.- Gritó inuyasha que lloraba al pie del árbol.

_Al final hizo su amor eterno_

_Cuando cayeron las lágrimas de él _

_Al pie del árbol_

_Las palabras se borraron_

_Pero el bosque se marchitó_

_Y nadie volvió a ser como antes._

_Cuando él murió enterraron su cuerpo_

_debajo del árbol._

_Y todo volvió, por que la historia se terminó._

_**Linda-29693**_


End file.
